Jasper's Sister
by IsabellaSwanMarieCullen
Summary: When the Cullen's are just sitting around in the Cullen manor, doing nothing, a stranger from Jasper's past comes along. Join her and the Cullens in an adventure to find out her dark past and the truth of family. Warning: Holds abuse of a child and sad parts. Rated M for bad abuse. Abuse will only start about chapter 4. Until then its going to be rated K .
1. Chapter one: Meredith

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, sadly, Stephanie Meyer does. I ONLY own Meredith and her past. OH and Edward-**

**Edward: Nope. No, you do not.**

**Me: Oh, come on! Please?**

**Edward: Do NOT make me get Emmett to bear hug you...**

**Me: Ok! Ok! I don't own twilight, yet... *evil laugh***

**Chapter one: Meredith**

**J (Jasper) POV**

I was just sitting on the sofa, like any other normal day at the Cullen home (or manor) with my little pixie, Alice, on my lap, her golden eyes gazing into mine. _Could this get any better? _I thought. "Maybe!" Edward said, suddenly in the living (no pun intended) room._Go poke into Bella's brain_ I said rolling my eyes. How could _this _get any better? He put his hands up defensively.

"Bella! Come on…" I heard Emmett whine. What did he want from her _now?_

"Emmett! NO! I almost got turned to ashes last time!" she protested. With that, all three of us got up from our frozen positions and rushed to the kitchen to see what was going on. I tried to hold my laughter but failed, very miserably.

"Cooking? You-ha- almost KILLED yourself, cooking?" I managed to say.

"Cooking, WITH HIM!" Bella screamed, pointing a cooking spoon at Emmett who was whistling oh so innocently.

"Point taken." I said. Taking Alice's hand in mine we walked back to the sofa.

**B POV**

I cannot believe Emmett wants me to cook with him again. Last time he almost set me on fire, all he was doing was cracking an egg. Don't ask. Edward took me upstairs and err, comforted me? A while later, all of us was in the lounge watching a movie when we heard the sound of tires in the drive way. Jasper got up to look out the window and we joined him. There was a black motorcycle (**AN: Link at the bottom**) and on it was a small figure, about the size of Alice, who hopped off of his or hers motorcycle and took of his or hers helmet. The person had light brown hair which stopped just past the shoulders with blondish highlights and pale skin. What shocked me the most was that she had golden eyes, vampire eyes. But she was only a kid, right?

**A POV**

Who was she? She was defiantly a vampire, maybe an immortal child hiding? We was all very confused apart from Jazz, who had a HUGE smile on his face. Before I could ask, he was gone, out the door and walking to the girl, who also wore a smile. We all looked at each other, and walked out the door to see what was going on.

**J POV (again)**

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was her! I walked towards her, slowly, as she placed her helmet on the motorcycle and embraced me, which I gladly took. We heard a voice clear behind us to see the very confused faces on my family. I put my arm around her shoulders and explained. "This is Meredith. She _is _an immortal child but the Volturi accepted her for she had very good control of her thirst. But more importantly, Meredith is part of my human life," I smiled down at her "she's my sister."

**Aha! Cliff hanger! I'm so evil… **

**Motorcycle link: . **

**I know this isn't the best story but it IS my first. Please review. EDWARD'S HAIR DEMANDS IT! And panda. Don't say no to panda…**

**Till next time my muffins!**


	2. Chapter two: The Meeting

**Disclaimer:**

***Me, plotting to own Twilight***

**Alice: I feel sorry for you, but you won't get Twilight, I've seen it.**

**Me: You just wait…**

**Yah, I only own Meredith and her past, blah blah blah -_-**

**Oh and a big thanks to ****WolfScale3857 ****for the review **

**ENJOYS!**

**Chapter two: The meeting and reactions.**

**A POV**

His sister? When did he have a sister?

**B POV**

Well, Jasper has some explaining to do…

**E POV**

So that's who he was talking about in his journel…

**E (Em) POV**

AWESOME!

**R POV**

Aw, she looks so cute. I hate the fact that she was turned at such a young age.

**C POV**

Ok? This was unexpected.

**E (Esme) POV**

What a wonderful turn of events! I hope she can stay.

**J POV**

They all had blank faces and their emotions were haywire. Carlise, of course, was the first to regain his composure and said "Well, Meredith, on behalf of all of my family it is a pleasure to meet you." She nodded though her face wore a questioning look. Carlise seeing this added "I'll explain, would you like to come in?" Her golden eyes were wary but she agreed.

"Yes, thank you. That would be great." Everyone blinked at her voice, so soft and sweet. We all made our self to the lounge. Rose and Emmett where on the love seat, me and Alice on the sofa and Edward and Bella on the floor. As soon as Carlise opened his mouth Nessie and Jacob came running through the door. I saw out of the corner of my eye Meredith gag a little, no doubt from Jacob.

"Who's this?" Nessie and Jacob asked in unison.

"Meredith, we'll make introductions later." Carlise said turning back to Meredith. "Would you like a seat?"

"I'm fine, sir." She answered with a little shy smile.

"Ok then. Well we think of ourselves as a family of sorts. The story is that me and my wife adopted my children, save Renesmee, which is kind of true. Every one of my children was changed by me due to the fact that they were dying. It is their choice to tell you their story. I saved them because I wanted to give them a chance at life again as none of their injuries were fixable by surgery and I am so happy that they wanted to join my family and this lifestyle as I see you have, Meredith. So, that's it I suppose, but I do guess that you want to know who we are, correct?" She nodded her head and before Carlise could say anything more, Alice came skipping past him.

"I'm Alice! Pleasure to meet you." She said in her lovely voice holding out her hand and reluctantly, Meredith shook it. Rosalie stepped forward next, _don't be a Rosalie, please be nice, don't be a Rosalie…_ I chanted in my head and I saw Edward smirk.

"My name is Rosalie, but you can call me Rose." She carefully put out her hand and as before, Meredith nodded and smiled abit while shaking it.

"And I'm Emmett!" Emmett boomed. I saw Meredith stifle a laugh at his…err…Emmettness? I thought he was going to bear hug her but, thankfully, just shook her hand. This pattern continued with Bella, Edwward, Nessie, Carlise and Esme and Jacob. Then Meredith shocked us all again with her golden voice.

"Well, as you know already my name is Meredith and well I have no story of my past because I cannot remember it." She finished sadly.

"Why don't you remember?" Rose asked hesitantly. Meredith looked down and replied

"I don't know. All I remember is…the dark and lots of pain," She shuddered abit before continuing "and Jasper can't tell me because he was at war at the time."

**R POV**

This poor child, not knowing her past, just like Alice. I saw bite marks on her skin and she told us the story of Maria, when she was turned she went with Jasper to Maria's army and left just before Jasper did but not without going through some fights first, is that why she was so hesitant towards us? I saw Edward shrug his shoulders abit. _Can't you look inside her head? _A note landed on my lap and Edward's ever so neat scroll read _**No, all I see is darkness and I swear every time I look in there I feel pain.**_ "Meredith?" I called. Her head snapped towards me.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to stay with us for awhile?" I asked. I saw her bite her lip.

"I really wouldn't like to be a burden-" she was cut off by Esme.

"Dear, it would be no problem at all." I saw her face brighten.

"Really?" We all nodded. She smiled her biggest smile yet.

"Thank you, so much. And if it's not too much to ask, could you help me find my past?" Again we all nodded and Jasper said told her

"If it's what you want." We was going to help Meredith if it was the last thing we do…

**Sooo…what you think? To melodramatic? Suckish? Bad? Rubbish? Good? Great? WHAT? Pleaase review! It'll make panda happy. Until the next update, My muffins….**


	3. Please Read, Muffins

**Hi my muffins, can't update today got a BIG writers block sowwy! Good news is that tomorrow I promise I'll write THREE chapters! See how I love you? Anyway, please enjoy this mini…whatever…**

**Emmett: CUPCAKES!**

**Edward: This is stupid.**

**Me: YOU'RE STUPID!**

**Edward: Yeah, that's why you're team Edward.**

**Me: Ah, I love you.**

**Bella: He's mine *glares***

**Me: Is Jacob yours too, Lil Miss "Switzerland"?**

**Rosalie: Burn…**

**(Bella stomps off and Edward changes me into a vampire and we live Happily Ever AFTAH! The end.)**

**You like? No? Ok, fine, I get it. Lol, no idea what I'm talking about. If I can I might try to write a chapter today I promise I'll try if not I am truly sorry. D: **

**Until next time my muffins. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter Three: ROADTRIP!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (yet) only Meredith and her past yada yada yada…**

**Okais! This is chapter…THREE! The dark themes will be in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Chapter Three: Roadtrip!**

**M POV**

Wow, I never thought I'd have a family again. At first I was wary because of the whole Maria thing but now, I feel like one of them.

"Meredith?" Jasper's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Well, you know how you wanted to find your past?" I nodded "What do you say about going on a roadtrip to Texas?" My eyes widened.

"YES! 'msoexcited!" (**oh** **thank you thank you so much I never thought this day would come AH I'm so excited!) **I screamed jumping up and down with excitement. Jasper chuckled.

"Good, because we've already packed your things and getting ready to leave." He took my hand and lead my outside where a motor van was. I saw Emmett carried 15 suitcases, yes, 15, and Rosalie was tinkering with the van. Suddenly, Alice was infront of me.

"You ready?" she said in her tinkling voice.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said with a smile. She smiled too and we all got in the van, we were going to Texas. **(AN: I'm not from any part of America I'm from England so I'm not going to write about how they got there because I have no idea if you have to take a plane from Forks or what)**

After awhile, we arrived in Houston. The place where we and Jazz where born. We had to go to the old part of town where all the ruins are.

"Guys! Over here!" Rose called, we all went to where she was standing.

"Yep, this is it. Look familiar Mer?" Jazz asked. I shook my head.

"No. Nothing." We continued our journey into the house. The scent of dampness filled the air.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Bella asked

"Anything that could help Meredith remember her past." Edward answered. Emmett gasped.

"What" we all asked in unison, then we saw it. Then _I _saw it.

**Mwuahahaha! Evil aren't I. Cliffhanger! Put no need to cry because I am writing the other chapter as SOON as I put this up **

**Until chapter 4, my muffins. TALLEHOOO! :{D**


	5. Chapter four: The Dark Truth

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight and you know the rest.**

**Be warned. The abuse starts here and before you ask, it's in Meredith's memories but it's still abuse. Bring tissues.**

**Em POV**

I was looking around the ruins of the house when something caught my eye. Something…red? Then I gasped. It was dried blood and next to it was a locket. "What?" they all asked, then they saw…we heard a bang and our heads snapped to Meredith who had fallen into a rubble of bricks while her eyes rapidly moved left to right, then she screamed so loud I think Carlise and Esme could here from Forks.

"Edward? What's happening?" I asked when she started shaking.

"she's remembering- AH!" he screamed grabbing his head, I saw Jasper in the same position…she's in a lot of pain. I tried to wake her up or something but she kept screaming and her eyes kept going left and right but now they were slightly glazed over. I looked back at my brothers and saw Alice comforting Jazz and Bella comforting Edward. I heard a dry sob and immediately rushed to Rosie, taking her in my arms and covered her ears to block out the screaming. I hoped it stopped soon.

**M POV**

I saw it…the blood and the locket. Then as if I got hit by a ton of bricks I fell backwards into the rubble as the nightmare began…

_I was 11, just singing to myself quietly when I heard the door bang._

"_H-hello?" I asked. "Who's there?" then it began._

"_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU DUMB B****H?" he yelled slapping my face so hard my tooth was knocked out and blood was dripping from my forehead . I cried in pain. Big mistake. He kicked me in the ribs then pulled me by the hair "Listen to me you little slut, you're gonna do as I say, when I say it!" he slurred. He threw me into the wall and kicked my head. It all went black. _

I thought it was over, then I was sucked into another memory.

_I was 12 now, the abuse was going on for a year and my brother Jasper was at war, he couldn't help me. My father killed my mother when he raped her, saying she was no "good" so now he rapes me. My normal sea blue eyes are dark and emotionless. And my bright blond hair, dirty brown and greasy. My tooth is still gone from when he knocked it out and I have gashes all over my skin from…times. _

"_HEY! WHERE ARE YOU, B****H!" then he kicked my door down and stumbled towards me. "YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE?" Now I was scared._

"_I-I wasn't h-h-hiding…" I stuttered. "Daddy please.." _

"_What! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" he growled. Tears flooded my face. _

"_I-I-I I'm s-sorry.." I cried. He smacked me, hard._

"_QUIT YOUR BLUBBERING, YOU BIG BABY!" he yelled, stepping on my leg and with a crack, it broke. I screamed out in pain which just made him angrier. He pulled me by the hair and dragged me to his room and threw me on the bed. The sick torture began._

I knew I screamed out loud at that memory. I begged for it to be over but many more came. Then I was sucked into the last one…

_I was making dinner for __**him**__. I prayed it was how he liked it if not he would kill me for sure. I'm 12 and a half now, and he still does those horrible things to me. My ma wouldn't of done this, no, she would never. He came barging through the door and yelled in my bruised and cut face "YOU TOLD! YOU LITTLE F***ING B***H!" he slapped my in the face and the hot water fell on my, burning skin. I held back a cry but a whimper escaped. This is it. He's gonna kill me! My thought were correct when I saw him pull out a knife "You little whore. You think you're gonna get away with this? Think again." That's when he slammed the knife in my stomach, I cried out in pain, knowing that he made it so I would die slowly, painfully. I don't know how long I was lying there but when the door slammed open I saw an angel. A blonde hair, red eye angel. Jasper. _

"_J-J-Jazz." I chocked. Then I felt fire. It was running through me, it was worse then the time my father hit me or kicked me or…raped me. I wanted it to stop. Just put out the fire, stop, stop! I wanted to say, but all I could do was scream…scream and hope for death._

I opened my eyes and shot up gasping for air, then falling to the ground again, sobbing.

**R POV**

After hours of her painful screaming, she shot up gasping, then fell down dry sobbing. We all rushed to her.

"H-h-he a-a-abused me…and r-r-r-r…" that's all she could get out…but we knew what the last word was. Jasper pulled her to his chest and looked at her with pained eyes. Then Edward growled. We all looked at him questionably then he motioned us to come to another part of the house. When we were out of their earshot he explained.

"She was experiencing memories like Alice did when she saw the tape of James. When she said he abused me and…you know," we all nodded sadly "she meant her father," we all gasped and growled.

"WHO WOULD DO THAT?" I snarled. Edward only shrugged.

"I don't know. Anyway, he killed her mother because she was no good and that's when he started raping her, she was 11. The abuse went on for a year and when she was 12, almost 13, he stabbed her. Jasper was near by and well long story short, changed her. She only remembered her life after the transformation and now, she knows both sides." I really regret coming up with the idea of finding out her past now…

**What do you think? I know the abuse parts aren't long but I really don't like writing about that kinda stuff** **because it makes me sad but I tried to get as much detail as I could. Please review and tell me what I can improve. Until next time, my muffins! :{D**


	6. Chapter five: Lockdown

**Ok, time for chapter fiiive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- you know the deal.**

**HENCEFORTH, WASTON! :{)**

**Chapter Five: Lockdown**

**A POV**

After finding out Meredith's past we went home right away. That place was a horror film for her and we wasn't gonna sit around and watch her suffer. Jasper stayed with her the whole trip, making sure she was ok but she hasn't said anything. She's just keeping her eyes forward, staying in the same position, like a statue. We're all worried that she's gone into lockdown, basically were a person has gone into shock so much they block out the outside world. They don't eat, drink, sleep they do nothing. I hope we hear from her soon.

**E POV**

I've tried reading her mind but its blank. The only thing she moved for was to put that locket around her neck. As our house came into view we all glanced at Meredith, nope. She's still in the same position. Bella let down her shield _Do you think she's gone into lockdown? _ I shrug my shoulders because I honestly did not know.

**C POV**

Me and Esme had just finished redoing my office when we heard the children arrive. "I hope they found something" my wife chirped. I smiled and put my arm around her, resting my chin on her shoulder

"I'm sure they have, darling." We met them downstairs and wasn't expecting what we saw. They were all miserable and Meredith, oh Meredith, she was just frozen, not blinking, moving or talking. Jasper noticed me and sighed.

"We think she's gone into lockdown." Not. Good. He saw our blank looks and explained.

"What kind of father would do that?" My wife was outraged, and so was I.

"Apparently mine." He said sadly then turned back to Meredith. I hoped we could get her to hunt…

**I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything :/**

**Next chapter will be today but laterz. **

**Cya next time, my muffins! :{D**


	7. Chapter six: Out You Come

**Please don't kill me! D: I had a HUGE writers block. Sowwy…**

**OH and I hope you don't think the last chapter was too dark…I tried to put in as much as I could.**

**JASPER!**

**Japser: ….yes?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Jasper: -sigh- IsabellaSwanMarieCullen does not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and you know its Isabella Marie Swan Cullen….right?**

…**Yeah… . . ANYHOW! ONTO DE STORY!**

**J POV**

It has been a week and Meredith hasn't spoke a work, moved an inch or fed…we've tried EVERYTHING to get her awake but nothings worked. I hope my baby sister will be ok.

"Alice, can you see anything in her future?" Carlise asked the question on all our minds.

"It's so blurry I can't even see a shape. It's there but it's not…" she spoke. I sighed and buried my head in my hands. Hope was officially lost.

"Not necessarily, Jasper." Edward answered my thoughts.

"Seems so…" I mumbled. I felt my Alice's arms around my shoulders.

"What if we try to get in, instead of her getting out? I mean, if we can see she's in there we might be able to see how to get her out." Bella suggested while all eyes turned to her, she shrugged defensively "Hey, it's the only idea we've had so far so-" Emmett cut her off

"No…you might be right. If we can get Edward to connect to her mentally then he might be able to figure out how to get her 'awake'." We all shared a look. It was true, it was the only idea we've had…

"Edward, you up for it?" Jacob asked. Nessie looked at her father, her emotions worried.

"Anything for family, and Ness, I'll be fine.." he smiled. He got into a chair next to the unblinking Meredith. Her eyes were glazed over, a lot. Taking her hand, Edward closed his eyes and a look of concentration came on his face. Soon, his posture fell back into the chair…I wondered what was going on.

**E POV**

As I took her hand I could feel the pain, holding back a wince, I fell into her mind. For awhile I felt numb and weightless. Then I heard her thoughts…_everyone hates me…why couldn't he let me die…? I wish I was never born into this god damned world! _They screamed.

"Meredith! If you can hear this, please, come back to us. We all love you, you're family. We won't ever hurt you! We promise! Just please, come back!" After what seemed like hours of begging I opened my eyes and jolted up.

"Edward?" I heard Bella ask, concerned. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"I'm fine, but she's not." I gestured to Meredith. "All I felt was pain, misery and just…numbness. I just hoped she got the message."

**A POV (three days later)**

We never left Meredith's side after Edward's mind thing. Her future was clearer too, but still blurry. Then a miracle happened. We saw as her eyes closed then fluttered open, surprisingly golden like she'd just hunted. She took a deep breath and slumped into the sofa. Then she asked the question we'd all be dreading.

"Why?" We all looked at each other.

"We don't know, sweetie, we just don't." Esme didn't have the heart to not answer her. Meredith just shook her head and got up to walk to the door, before she opened it she looked over her shoulder abit and said

"I need…I need some time." Then she ran to the forest, we all wanted to follow her but we couldn't. We've just got her back, we don't wanna loose her. I just hope we can show her what a true family is…

**I know it's not the best but I literally cannot think of a THING! Please read and review, and leave suggestions to what I should improve, till next time my MUFFINS!**


	8. Chapter seven: Family?

**Hellooooz! Time for a new chapter. I just heard about Kristen Stewart cheating on Rob with her SWATH director, Rupert Sanders. SO SAD! I hope they can all get through this. Anyway. Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter Seven: Family?**

**M POV**

As grateful as I am to the Cullen family for helping me forget about the pain, I knew I'd have to leave. I can't feel the same pain as I did in Texas…not again. I began writing my letter.

_Dear Cullens,_

_I am ever so grateful for you're help but I cannot stay. I fear feeling the same pain and hurt, to feel it again would be hell. I'm sorry but it's just for the bes-_

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked. I fumbled trying to hide the letter.

"Er, nothing?" It came out as a question, I was mentally kicking myself, though I could see the hurt in his eyes, he knew.

"You're leaving." That wasn't a question, he knew it.

"I can't feel the same way again, Jazz. If I do it would kill me, Jasper, KILL me! I just- I can't." I finished sadly. He gently lifted my chin so I could look at him.

"Dear sister, this is different. We would never hurt you, we'd protect you, cherish you. Meredith, you are our family already…" he kissed me cheek then left the room. I could stay, but what if they did hurt me.

"You should stay." I whirled around to see Rose. She looked at me with eyes that clearly said _stay-or-I'll-rip-off-your-head. _

"Why?" I asked. She just sighed.

"There always a day when Jasper shuts himself off. He doesn't talk to anyone, not even Alice. That day is 27th April. Sound familiar?" I nodded.

"My birthday…" I answered, feeling a prickling in my eyes

"He's lost you once, Meredith. Do you want to put him through that again?" she asked softly.

"It's for the best; I can bring danger to your family. If I slip up once, even if its just a little sip, if and when the Volturi find out they won't hesitate to kill us all…because of me Rose." I explained.

"The things about us Cullens are that we protect family, even if it means losing their own life. Just think about it." She finished walking out.

Family. The word was almost foreign to me. Any time I thought about it I saw hits, kicks, pain and screams…I shuddered. Maybe this might be different. Having a family. The question is, is that can I trust them not to hurt me?


	9. Authors Note Please Read

**A/N: SO SORRY! I've had a HUGE writers block for Jasper's Sister, I can't think of anything to write. I've had ideas, like her father coming back as a vamp or Maria arriving but I don't know. I do, however, have another idea. The Cullens Do: Wife Swap. Meredith will be in that story and I have plans for a series called The Cullens Do. After each story I complete I will ask you what they should do next. Like…read the Twilight Saga, that'll be fun to write. Or maybe going to Denali…jealous Bella alert. I will be doing a poll soon too. Again so sorry but I will be writing more Jasper's Sister as soon as I get some ideas. Ciao my muffins! :{)**


	10. Chapter eight: Vision

**AN: Sorr**y! **I promise I have meant to write so much more chapters but I swear I am blocked. I don't feel well at the moment but I'm putting all I can into this story for you guys! =)**

**DISCLAIMER: Tanya does NOT own The Twilight Saga only Meredith and her past.**

**Please enjoy the continuation of Jasper's Sister **

**Chapter Eight: Vision**

**R POV**

I walked out of the room to let her think about what I said. She is part of our family now whether she likes it or not, we would never even dream of hurting her! I walked down to the family room to see Edward, Bells and Nessie on the big couch watching some kids show, Bear in the Big Blue House or whatever. Weird. **(AN: SORRY I just HAD to put that in XD. Anyone remember BITBBH?) **I saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the love seat, but he had a far off look in his eyes, like Alice when she's having a vision. I walked over to Emmett who was sitting on the sofa and sat next to him, snuggling into his side. I looked down and played with the strings on my blouse as Em put his arm around me. I was no Edward, but I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. Was Meredith staying?

**The End! What do you think? Nice? Well I- wait, what was that? You ACTAULLY thought I was gonna stop it there! Pssh! Do you think that low of me? ;) **

**M POV**

She was right. I had to stay here, but it didn't dry my fear. I knew the Cullens wouldn't hurt me but I still had the fear of a slap or a hit. But that didn't matter. All that did was fixing this mess I made.

**A POV**

Iwas sitting in the family room with everyone when I was overcome with a vision

**Vision**

_**Jazz and Meredith in a clearing. "I'll stay, Jasper. I need a family and I need my brother back." She said. YES! They hug and get ready to run when Maria…no…Maria lunges at Meredith and bites her neck. Jasper pulls her off and pushes her into a tree but Maria fights back. NO! No, no, no!**_

I was pulled from my vision by a frightened Rose. "Alice! Wake up! Please!" I blinked, dazed from my vision. "W-what going on?" I asked. "You passed out an hour ago.." Edward answered. Wait, the vision! Edward looked confused. "What vision?" "You didn't see?!" I yelled. He slowly shook his head. "Where's Meredith and Jazz?" I asked. Rose answered "They went out to talk." I froze as my vision replayed in my head…_See this time, Edward? _He nodded. "We need to go. Now…"

**DONE! Sorry it took so long. The text kept getting deleted -.- but no fear. The chapter is here! I'll try to make another soon, don't wanna keep ya waiting again, do I? Peace! :{D**


	11. Chapter Nine: The Kidnapping

**AN: Woo! Another chapter! :D. How do you guys like this story? I am more than welcome to your suggestions on what to write. Any hoo, onto the story. PS: I want to finish this story before I do anymore big ones but I might get a few one shots done if I can think of anything ;) **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Twilight. As you know. But I plan too. Because I am a carrot. I CARROTLY CARROT! O.O**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: The Kidnapping**

**M POV**

I slowly made my way downstairs to find Alice having a vision. I hesitantly walked over to Jasper. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes? In private?" I added. He looked at me in surprise before nodding and then with a short goodbye, we took off into the forest. It wasn't long before we found a clearing to talk. I looked down and my boots and took a deep breath "I'm sorry, I didn't think the thought of my leaving would upset you so much…" I trailed off. He gently cupped my chin to make me look at him. "Mer…you're my little sister. I don't want to lose you again." He finished sadly. I smiled up at him and said, "Then I'll stay." He beamed and pulled me into a big hug which I kindly returned. Our nice brother and sister moment was ruined by that child-like voice which haunted our past. "Well, well, well. Major Whitlock and his broken little sister. What a surprise…" she slowly walked over to us. "Maria." I gasped. She smiled that oh so innocent smile and she stopped in front of us. "Meredith…care to explain why you left?" I glared at her, my fear gone. "Because, _Maria_," I spoke her name like it was trash "I was sick of you acting like my father. I was sick of being pushed around and being used like a rag doll!" I screamed. She looked slightly taken back by my outburst, but quickly recovered. "Pity." She simply said, and then she lunged.

**J POV**

I watched in horror as Maria lunged at my baby sister, snarling at her. I went to pull her off when I was thrown to the ground by four new borns. She wants to play rough? I'll give her rough. I growled and kicked one of the new borns into a tree while snapped another's head off and throwing it aside. I didn't realise the other vampires near the trees. Two big ones went over to where Maria and Meredith went. I was distracted to the newborn had bit down, HARD, on my shoulder causing me to fall down in pain. I swear he bit bone. I slammed him into the floor and snapped his neck and I worked on the others. I got a few nasty bites but I didn't matter. I franticly looked around for Meredith. I followed her scent and saw a few broken trees and a note…I picked it up and froze. Before I knew what I was doing I dropped then note and ran. I followed their scent. I had to find my little sister…

**M POV**

I watched as Maria launched herself at me. Her hit caught me off guard so we went flying pretty far into the forest. I kicked her off me and crouched. She laughed her child like laugh. "Pathetic! Don't try to fight your mistress, my pet." That set my off. I snarled and slammed into her, getting a good grip on her head. I slammed her face into the ground when I felt a searing pain in my left arm. Then I saw it had been ripped off. Two huge guys, newborns laughed as I writhed in pain. They helped us Maria then threw me my arm. I saw Maria writing something on a note with a devilish grin. She snapped her fingers then very roughly, the two vampires grabbed me by the arms and made me follow. I hoped Jasper didn't follow…

**Well? What you think? Good? Bad? I'm trying to get more action in but I want YOU guys to tell me what action you want. Do you want Meredith to fight on her own? Jasper to save the day? Or the Cullen's arriving on time to destroy Maria and her new army? It's in your hands!**

**REVIEW!**

**Jasper's Hair tells you too. Isn't that right, Joey?**

**Joey: Right you are, Tan!**

**Grr…don't call me Tan!**

**Joey: But you said it's your-**

**DOES NOT MEAN I LIKE IT!**

**Jasper: Sorry, my hair is just like, sooo stupid sometimes.**

**I KNOW RIGHT! LIKE, TOTALLY!**

**Okey Dokey, peace out my little Moustache Cookies! :{ D (PS, that's my new name for ya'll :D)**


	12. Chapter Ten: Meet My Fist

**AN: Thanks so much to those people who favourited and followed Jasper's Sister and myself. I luv ya!**

**WARNING: Lot of butt kicking ahead ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight and stuff but I am still planning it! I WILL OWN TWILIGHT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! Kay, enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: Meet My Fist!**

**A POV**

After half an hour of running, we finally found the clearing they were in to find it empty. I dropped to my knees. This was my entire fault! "No it isn't, Alice." I heard Edward's soft voice from beside me. "Yes it is!" I shouted. I heard Rose and Emmett quietly whispering. "Really? How is it your fault you passed out?" I heard Bella ask. "What the…" Bella said. I slowly raised my head to see her and Rose walk into the forest. I furrowed my brows and stood up to follow them. Emmett and Edward followed. As soon as we stepped into the forest I assure you it looked like a war site. Trees were knocked over, wood splinters flooded the floor. But that wasn't what Bella was looking at; her eyes were glued to the dirt covered letter in her hand. A letter which was drowned in Jasper's scent. "What is it Bella?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know. With a shaky voice, she read the letter.

"Dear Reader: If you are reading this you are most probably looking for Jasper and Meredith. Well, good luck there! I, Maria, have taken them back to where they belong. The South, Texas...there they will enter my army and fight for me once more! If you do come looking for them, then prepare for an ugly fight, my friends. Ciao, my friends. – Maria." Her voice had broken by the end of it. She dropped the letter. "We have to find them." Rosalie said after a moment of silence. "She's right! We can't let them go through that again!" Emmett's voice boomed. We all agreed. Bella flipped out her phone. "What are you doing?" I snapped at her, I didn't mean to but I wanted them back. She just looked at me, unfazed by my tone, "I need to make sure Jacob has Renesmee."

**R POV (Renesmee)**

I was with Jacob at the house in my room. And no, we were NOT doing anything, just talking, when his phone rang. "Hello! Hey Bells, where did you run off to?" he asked then paused. "Yah, she's right here, why?" Another pause. "Got it! Be safe." Then he hung up. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. He then looked nervous. "Err, Ness, your parents went with your aunts and uncles to a err…um…" I was getting kinda annoyed. "Spit it out, Jake." He bit his lower lip. "A…adult place!" he burst out. My eyes widened. "An-a-adult...place?" I asked, my eyes getting wider if that was possible. "Yeah…" Jake was sweating bullets. "O-okay...Um…" Great…now this was awkward. I was going to kill them when they got home.

**M POV**

I thrashed against my kidnappers arms violently. They just smirked at my feeble attempts to get free. "What do you want?!" I snarled at them, but it was _Maria _who answered. "Why, my child, for it to be like old times." She said, like it was nothing. I growled. "You little b(Use your imagination please :D)" She smiled at me. "Language, Meredith." She scolded, as if I was a child stealing a cookie out of the jar. I rolled my eyes. I do not know how long we have been travelling, but I know my eyes must be pitch black. "Maria, if you want me to survive this journey, I suggest you let me hunt." She stopped walking. After a moment of silence she looked sharply at me. "Fine, but I find out you run, I'll make sure your brother and the rest of your "family" are dead by sunrise!" I glared at her, but nodded then took off into the forest. After I drained a few deer and elk, I walked back to the place where I left Maria to be grabbed by Beavus and Butthead again. Not very gently might I add. I hoped we got there soon.

**TIME JUMP :D!**

After days of travelling, we finally got to our destination. I cringed at the site in front of me. The site of newborns being ripped to pieces, those viscous snarls and those deadly crimson eyes. Maria pushed me into a shack of some sort and said that I could hunt the animals in the forest but reminded me of her earlier threat. I nodded and sat down, pulling my knees to my chest. I hoped the others were ok.

**J POV**

I ran and ran. After a few pit stops to quench my first, I found Meredith's scent, along with two new ones and Maria's. I followed it, running as fast as I could. I just hoped Alice and the others wouldn't follow me. Then I stopped in my tracks. ALICE! How could I forget her?! I can't go back now, I need to help my sister. But Alice is my mate! I growled and kicked a nearby log. What would she want me to do? Hm…I went through the options in my head. Shop. Carry her shopping bags. Help her with the shopping. I chuckled…she would want me to help my sister. I sighed. I shot a quick look behind me, and prayed Alice wasn't following my tracks then continued my journey. After a few days of my running, I saw Maria's "home". **(AN: I have NO idea how long it would take to get to Texas with vamp speed and stuff, sorry :/)** As soon as I step foot into the area, I was greeted by that sickly sweet voice. "Ah… Jasper! What a pleasant surprise!" Maria sang. I glared at her, while moving my eyes around her camp to find Meredith. "Where is she?" I snarled. She simply smiled at me and tugged on my hand. "If you will follow me." She giggled.

**M POV**

It has been quite a while since I last hunted. Maria kept making me train and kill off the "old" newborns. My throat was killing me. I sat in my little tent hoping God would take pity on me. "If you will follow me." I heard Maria giggle. Hm…I wonder who she brought this time. I heard the sound of fabric being moved, so I raised my head, and then did a double take. I jumped up. "Jasper?" I gasped. "W-what are you doing here?!" I accused. "Hoping to find you." He simply answered. "As touching as this family reunion is, Meredith, you are needed." I glared at her. I was sick of this b(Again…imagination.) but as the loyal servant I was, nodded and made my way to the training grounds. On my way I felt an arm find its way around my waist. I snapped my head up to see a new recruit, Nick I think his name was. I glared at him and twisted my way out of his grasp. He didn't look so happy with that. "Come on, sugar. I just want to have some fun." He drawled. All the memories of my father was coming back, but I pushed them away. "Well have fun with someone else." I growled. He narrowed his eyes at me and roughly gripped my wrist. "Feisty. I like it.." he licked his lips. I heard a faint growl from behind me but ignored it. "Now…why don't you come with me…I have some friends I want you to meet." I snarled at him and raised my free hand. "Meet my fist!" I punched him square in the face knocking him into the tents. Then I felt someone pounce on my back and bite my neck. Crying out in pain, I fell to the floor grasping my neck.

**J POV**

I watched as my little sister snarled at the newborn then punched him, sending him flying into the tents. She continued to glare at him when another newborn growled at her, pouncing on her back. As she tried to throw him off he bit her neck, making her fall to the floor in pain. That was the last straw! I charged the newborn and grabbed him by the neck, slamming him into the ground. This did not make the other vampires happy. In a matter of seconds, the camp turned into a battle field. I ripped off the newborns head and scrambled to my feet and went over to Meredith helping her up. We watched as the newborns charged to us, growling. Then I saw how black Meredith's eyes were. Not good. My soldier side kicked in and I growled at the battle-hungry vampires, ripping their bodies apart. I heard Meredith growling behind me and all I could do was pray she was ok.

**Woo! Done! My fingers hurt…doesn't help that the words kept getting deleted -.- Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and if you are all good I might write another one tonight, ok? **** Peace! :{D**


	13. Chapter eleven: The Bloody Battle

**AN: Heyo! This is ANOTHER chapter for Jasper's Sister! You excited?! Me too! Now, lets get ready to RUMBLE!**

**DISCLAMIER: **

**Me: I own Twilight! I own Twilight!**

**Alice: -sigh- No, you don't.**

**Me: Wanna bet?!**

**Alice: No, not really.**

**Me: Gr…**

**Jasper: Look, just say you don't own Twilight then get on with the damn story, girl!**

**Me: Fine, fine!**

**I do not own Twilight, the amazing Stephanie Meyer does yada yada yada. **

**Me: HAPPY?!**

**Alice and Jasper: Yup.**

**Chapter Ten:The Bloody Battle**

**M POV**

I tried to ignore the agonizing sting on my shoulder and I ripped the newborns heads off of their bodies. I cringed at that all familiar metallic sound that filled the air. I got ready to attack when I was tugged backwards by a strong pair of arms. I looked at Jasper to see he was the same. I growled menacingly as I tried to claw my way out but the newborn didn't budge. "Enough!" Maria's voice filled the field. We all looked at her, waiting. She stalked towards me, glaring. "What do you think you were doing?!" she screeched at me. I merely pointed to the newborn that assaulted me, smirking slightly. I did enjoy a good fight. I saw Jasper shoot me a warning look out of the corner of my eye, but I wasn't afraid of Maria. I winced when the newborn holding me kicked my back, sending me to my knees. "You listen closely, Meredith. If you start another fight I'll have your head on a spike! Do you understand?" I slowly looked up at her and said, "Go to hell." With that, she slapped me, hard, across the face. I heard Jasper growl from beside me. She roughly pulled me up and pushed me into a group of newborns. "You wanna fight? I'll give you a fight!" and with that, she loudly whistled, sending the newborns to charge at me. _Too easy_, I thought as I got to work dodging attacks and ripping limbs. I felt someone stand behind me and whipped around to see Jasper fighting beside me. I smiled slightly before going back to work. I saw a slight movement in the forest which caused me to lose concentration for a split second. In this time, Nick caught me off guard and I felt a sharp pain in my chest and heard a blood curdling scream before it all went black.

**A POV**

I ran as fast as I could, tearing through the forest at a speed that would've gave Edward a run for him money. No pun intended. I knew that we were close to Maria's camp. When we got there, it was a battle field. Limbs were scattered on the floor as well as the headless bodies. We all flinched when we heard a blood curdling scream, but froze when we saw it came from Meredith's mouth. We watched as she fell to the ground, with a hole made in her chest, lifeless. We all instantly joined the fight, tearing apart whatever we could. I easily dodged the newborns attacks and killed them just as effortlessly. I gritted my teeth, trying not to scream; when I felt venom coated teeth tear the flesh on my right arm. I twisted the newborns neck letting him fall to the ground, dead. Jasper was by my side in a second. I could see him fighting back sobs as he glanced at Meredith. I winced at the bite on my arm but ignored it. "Carlisle!" I yelled, running to Meredith's side. He was there in a second, looking into her un blinking glazed over eyes. "She's alive…but barely." He finished gravely. "Let's hope she doesn't survive." I sickly sweet voice darkly said from behind us. I heard Jasper growl. I turned around to see a beautiful woman with silky long brown hair and crimson eyes. I saw her eyes locked on Meredith then slowly move to Bella. "Hm…" she said thoughtfully. I saw Edward's eyes narrow. I wonder what she was thinking. In a blink of an eye, Jasper had his hands locked around her throat, snarling. That must be Maria. I saw her eyes lock to mine and she glared. "Ah…so this is your "mate". Humph…" she looked at me as if I was trash. Jasper swiftly snapped her neck, snarling like a wild animal. He stalked back over to our shocked faces, which we quickly covered up. "Will she be ok?" he quietly asked. Carlisle shook his head thoughtfully. "Time will tell." Was his simple answer.

**WOO! Done. I hope you enjoy! Please review. Just hit the button and write! :D! CIAO MY STACHES! :{D**


	14. Chapter Twelve: Nursing Back To Health

**AN: FINALLY! Another chapter! :D. Sorry I kept you all waiting so long, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY! I go back to school in two days, been getting ready to FINALLY go to High school. Very nervous though….any way. Onto another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I DO own Twilight! Haha! Take the SM!**

**SM: But you don't.**

**Me: Yes I doooo!**

**SM: Nope…**

**Me: Kay can I own Carlisle?**

**SM: No.**

**Me: Jasper?**

**SM: No!**

**Me: Emmett?**

**SM: NO!**

**Me: Oh! Edward…*drools***

**SM: No…but I can give you Jacob…*evil smile***

**Me: Oh god no! Gimme Edward…he's so…*dreamily sighs***

**SM: *takes out knife* Say you don't own Twilight!**

**Me: AHH! YOU'RE CRAZY! OK OK I DON'T!**

**SM: Thank you.**

**Ya…I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter Eleven:Nursing Back To Health**

**M POV**

I felt excruciating pain in my chest. It started to swim throughout my body, making everything horribly sore. It felt like the transformation times ten! Then blackness drowned me. I fought to find light, to find Jasper. I couldn't die on him! I franticly looked for anyway to make my way to consciousness, to life. I had to find a way. I had to..

**E POV**

My family's thoughts were all the same. Hoping somehow, she was alive. They also wondered why Maria looked at Bella like that. Well, she thought that Bella was her relative. Somehow they were related. Sure they looked alike but, it couldn't be true. I had to do some research later. Right now we were all in the family room waiting for Carlisle to come out with a smile saying "oh! She's fine! Just fine!" but we all knew it was a long shot…

**J POV**

I paced and paced, waiting for my sister to come out of the room where Carlisle was healing her as good as new. Nessie was asleep in Bella's arms. Jacob was sat next to her and Edward was sitting on the floor, head at Bella's knees. Rose and Emmett where on the love seat, comforting each other and Alice and Esme sat on the couch. I was by the window, pacing back and forth. _Please be ok_, I thought. _Please_…

**C POV**

I inspected the wound in Meredith's chest and winced. It was bad. I was puzzled by the fact it hasn't started to heal itself, so I took some tests. Somehow, due to lack of blood, her venom has…gone. Basically, her body has used her venom as a replacement for blood and since it's all been used, not by her will, all her wounds will not heal, making her lifeless for longer. I needed to act fast before she was gone for good. I went through my drawers before I found it. My venom! Making sure I injected it in the right spot before doing so, I pushed the syringe into her heart. I made my way to her bites wounds and carefully cleaned them out and licked them so my venom would seal them closed. Now to play the waiting game…

**A POV**

I watched as my Jazzy paced back and forth. This was my entire fault! If I would've just kept a look out and paid better attention to my visions this would not have happened! There you go again Alice, screwing up! I sighed and buried my face in my hands, hoping by some miracle she'll be ok.

**B POV**

I looked down at Renesmee sleeping in my arms. My mind wondered back to why Maria was looking at me like that. As strange as it seems, she looked familiar, like I've seen her somewhere. I ignored my curiosity, now was not the time. My eyes flickered over everyone. We were all miserable. Whether she liked it or not, Meredith was part of our family now and we do not loose family. Carlisle has to make sure she survives. He has too…

**~A few hours later…~**

**C POV**

I watched as the hole in her chest slowly but surely healed. I was going to get some blood when I saw her eyes flash open, but they were slightly glazed over. I narrowed my eyes and carefully walked up to her. I saw her pupils dilate, almost swallowing her whole iris up. "J-Jasper…" I called. He was there in a second. I switched my gaze to Meredith, who was still frozen with her eyes in the same position. He looked at her curiously, took one look into her eyes and became frozen. "Jasper…?" I walked over to him and gasped. I saw his golden eyes almost black as his pupils were also dilated. After a few seconds he gasped for air and fell into the bookcase. "Jasper!" I ran over to him and helped him up. "Son, what happened?" He blinked a few times before stuttering "I-I-I saw her…I-it was like I saw into her m-m-mind…" we both looked over to her to see her eyes flutter closed again. I gulped and looked over to my son. "You should go while I finish off." He looked unsure, but reluctantly nodded, walking out of the room.

**Ooooh…what was with Meredith? Guess we'll find out next chapter! MUAHAHAHAAH! :) I see some people are having trouble reviewing. Just click the button down there. You see the one that says review? Click it 3 Ciao my muffins! STACHE OUT! :{D**


End file.
